


【宽歪】听说他朋友对你的态度说明了他的态度

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【宽歪】听说他朋友对你的态度说明了他的态度

“聊聊？”罗伊斯敲敲皮什切克面前的桌子，收获了后者一个迷茫的眼神。

皮什切克放下了自己的手机，环顾了一下四周，清早营地餐厅里还没有几个人来吃早饭，没错是在和自己说话。“怎么了？”

“我前几天听Thomas说，伴侣的朋友们对待自己的态度其实就是伴侣对自己的态度。比如说如果他的朋友对你漫不经心，态度敷衍，那他的心里很可能也是这样想的。”罗伊斯说这话是表情严肃，却还有点迷茫，似乎是在思考什么。

“Thomas？你是指我们的Thomas还是指南部的那个？”

“当然是多特蒙德的中场，丹麦甜心Thomas•Delaney。”

“谁叫我？”德莱尼突然出现在了餐厅里，倒了杯咖啡坐在了他们俩的旁边，“你们在说什么？”

皮什切克的眉毛有一丝丝轻微的抽搐，罗伊斯都看在眼里，他深呼了一口气。“坦白跟你们说吧，我觉得我和Toni的感情出了问题。”

就知道没好事，我为什么要起早来餐厅。皮什切克暗暗地想着。但是显然他旁边的德莱尼倒是一副乐于倾听的姿态，还是太年轻啊。

“所以发生了什么呢？”皮什切克还是沉声问出了口。

“我觉得Toni的队友们对我不是很热情友好，这可能说明了Toni的态度。”罗伊斯严肃地说道。

“哦天哪，Marco，我昨天只是随口一说，你不要为此纠结。”德莱尼似乎知道自己为什么会坐在这里了，不对啊，我来餐厅只是为了吃个早餐啊。

“而且你们要知道，Toni是在西班牙踢球，不是在德国，西班牙人天生热情。”

“说什么呢你们？”魏格尔拿了块吐司凑了过来。

“Marco觉得Toni的队友对他不热情。”德莱尼老老实实地总结道。

“可是拉莫斯他们不一直很给人一种很凶狠的感觉吗？也不知道我这样说合不合理。”咀嚼着吐司的魏格尔的话有点含糊。

“所以你们最近见面了？和皇马那帮人？”皮什切克适时提出关键问题。

罗伊斯摇了摇头，“最近怎么可能有时间啊，还是我们确定关系之后的那次。”

“那不是好几个月以前的事吗？”德莱尼不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，“天哪，Marco，我发誓我昨天真的只是随口一说，你真的不必放在心上。你不会一晚都没睡好在想这件事吧？那我罪过可大了。”

皮什切克向罗伊斯伸出手，罗伊斯迷惑地跟他击了个掌。“谁要和你击掌啊！手机，把你的手机给我。”

罗伊斯还是把手机递了过去，“到底要干嘛啊？”

皮什切克从善如流地打开通讯录，直接拨通了那个号码并开了免提，电话马上被人接起，“亲爱的，怎么一大早给我打电话？发生了什么事吗？”

“Toni，我是Lukasz。Marco刚刚和我们抱怨你的队友上次见他没有表现出来西班牙人该有的热情，他猜想是因为你对他不够重视。”

罗伊斯捂着脸一言不发，请问我可以假装手机被 Lukasz抢劫了吗。

电话那边有几秒的停顿，“这是一套什么逻辑？这是因为我事先和我的队友们商量过，让他们不要太热情吓到Marco，他应该不知道 Sergio疯起来会有多吓人。”

罗伊斯并没有把手从脸上拿下来，“你能不能当刚才什么都没发生？好丢脸啊！”

“好了，我知道你是在乎我，你在我心里怎么可能不重要呢，别多想了。”

罗伊斯拿过手机关了免提，一个人径直走到窗边颇有一副煲电话粥的架势。

“所以Thomas，有的时候话不能乱讲。”皮什切克拍了拍德莱尼的肩。

“是这样没错，但是话说回来，Julian呢？”

餐厅门口的长廊上，魏格尔拨通了电话，“Joshua，我觉得你的队友对我不是很友好，是不是你心里也是这么想的？”

电话那一头的基米希满头黑线，Julian大清早的犯什么毛病？？？

不过这件事德莱尼不知道，如果他知道的话，他可能未来两天内都不想再在这两个人面前开口说话。


End file.
